Brace face
by WhatTheHellIsThat
Summary: If anything, this was just tragic. Pitiful. Frustrating. Absolutely absurd. Not to mention humiliating. And yet Draco's mother was not aware of any of these things. And it seemed to him, that she rather enjoyed this.  Funny One-shot, rating for language.


If anything, this was just tragic. Pitiful. Frustrating. Absolutely absurd. Not to mention humiliating. And yet Draco's mother was not aware of any of these things. And it seemed to him, that she rather enjoyed this.

"For the love of Merlin, will you _please_ explain to me again why I must tolerate having this ridiculous muggle contraption?" Draco asked his mother, who had been walking ahead of him for the last few minutes. Really, it was stupid enough that they would go through with using one muggle product, but turn they're noses to a muggle vehicle, which would be much more useful.

"Draco. _You're teeth._" She said in her usual cold voice.

"Are perfectly fine!" Draco argued.

"No they most certainly are not! A Malfoy is expected to be all around perfect and Lucius and I will settle for nothing less!" She said crossly.

"Well I'm sure there must be some sort of _spell_ for this, because we are, believe it or not, _wizards_." Draco said with sarcasm.

"There are a few spells for such things, but in the past they have been known to be defective or potentially dangerous. You are our one and only heir and if you're face becomes badly disfigured, it will ruin our image!" Narcissa said frantically. Draco sighed. There was no winning this.

They soon reached their destination; a shabby little building with a crumbling stone sign that read "Welcome" And under that were the hardly legible words "Smith Family Dentistry/Orthodontist".

Draco was nothing less than repulsed by the appearance of the place, but Narcissa only looked remotely disappointed.

With a feeling of dread in his chest they approached the entrance, every step a bit closer to a Draco Malfoy with braces.

It was a painstakingly long procedure, and it wasn't particularly a pleasant one either. Finally after all was done, Draco stood and looked into a conveniently placed mirror that hung on the wall.

"Oh, fu-"

"Draco. I _know_ you don't want to finish that sentence." Narcissa said threateningly.

Draco continued to stare at the reflection of his face. He didn't understand this. His teeth were nearly perfect to begin with. Now he had emerald green rubber bands and wiring on his pearly white teeth.

"This is humiliating." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well get used to it," Narcissa said, "Because tomorrow your holiday break ends, and you will return to Hogwarts." She said, blatantly careless about her son's troubles.

"And how long am I expected to tolerate this?" He asked.

"For a few months, Draco. Do not be so impatient." She scolded.

"Oh, Merlin!" He moaned in exasperation. He glanced at the mirror again. He was still excruciatingly gorgeous, but now there seemed to be something a bit off. A flaw in his otherwise flawless features.

"Come, Draco. We are in haste to get back to the Manor. You must prepare to go back to Hogwarts." Narcissa said, gesturing to the door.

"This is a bloody nightmare..." Draco said quietly, as they exited the horrid place.

The next morning he awoke with a small shred of hope that it had all just been a terrible dream, but the dull aching in his mouth said otherwise. He proceeded with his usual morning routine, and was soon ready to leave.

As they reached King's Cross station, the area between platforms nine and ten, Draco felt his embarassement hit a new high. It was not a feeling that he was particularly used to, and it was surely not one that he cared for.

He said a quick farewell to his parents and he walked through the brick wall with ease. He spotted a group of his fellow Slytherins that had gathered near the train tracks, apparently eagerly awaiting his arrival. Blaise was the first one to spot him, and he was gestured over to the crowd.

He was greeted by the several different people, and all he could do was nod in return. He was determined to keep his mouth shut until absolutely necessary to open it.

As the train ride went on, the Slytherins eventually caught on, and were astonished at this new revelation. But what could they do? He was still one of the, if not the most, attractive person in the halls of Hogwarts. Surely this wouldnt change anything.

Draco Malfoy was not considered a particularly social person, so he was able to pull of the closed mouth for the whole first night. He ate very little at the feast, only taking small bites of food when he was sure nobody ws watching him. So far only the other Slytherins knew of his secret.

And so the days slowly slipped by, and soon it began to hurt during those rare occasrions when he did speak, from lack of using his voice. But still, nearly no one had noticed.

So it was several days later when he was in potions, staring at the cauldron in which his partner was making the potion that they were both responsible for making. Professor Snape droned on in his monotone voice, about something that most students couldn't care less about. It was then that he heard his name.

"What?" He mumbled, still barely opening his mouth.

"I asked, Malfoy, what the most common use for unicorn's blood is." Snape restated, annoyed.

"The most common use for unicorn's blood is when making-" Draco started, but was interrupted.

"_Speak up, mister Malfoy_" Snape ordered.

"I said, that the most common-"

"_Speak louder!_"

"The most common use for-"

"Open your mouth, and talk, boy!" Snape said, aggravated.

"I said that the most common use for unicorn's blood is when making potions specifically used for Dark Magic!" Draco nearly shouted, annoyed. Snape stared for a moment and all was silent.

"Mister Malfoy... did you get braces?"

"...Fuck".

**A/N: Did you like it? Let me know! Reviews make me smile! This is my first fic uploaded on this account, but I will be making more! Mostly one-shots, but I might make something to follow along with. Oh, and probably all of them will be centered around Draco, becuase, well, he's Draco! And most likey they will all be humor but possibilities of romance, of course. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
